


Dandelion

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [10]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 无根的种子Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: 在Jacky心知肚明的现实中，Albert已逐渐成为Benny的新任保护者。Notes: 当成一个独立故事看比较好。以及，我想说，人的情感真的都很复杂。





	Dandelion

Albert冲完凉回到卧室里，都有觉得不开灯的房间静默到可怕。  
空调是全静音的，唱碟机里的音乐不知什么时候已经播完一转。屋内也算不得很黑，朦胧里，床褥软被起起伏伏，像天空里白色的云山。那唯一、持续、稳定的细响，就从这“浮云”的当中传来。  
那是电机噪声。Albert扭亮一面的床灯，便看到Benny伏在枕头堆里，身上搭着一条被。毕竟有了年纪的人，他受不得空调的冷。那条插在他体内的东西，正把他对一切外来刺激——包括对寒冷的感觉，都提到一个更为敏感剧烈的层次。  
他是一声不吭的，没有呻吟，也没有再继续发抖和扭蹭。他的膝盖蜷着，脸孔埋在一个歪歪斜斜的枕头里。因为双手反剪的缘故，呈现很不舒服的一种姿势。  
这时看不见他的脸，也全然听不见他的声音，他的肩膀起伏着……也只是安静有节奏地起伏而已。他的状态跟刚刚吞入那“小玩具”时的实在有很大的不同了。  
Albert摸了摸他裸露的肩背，触手可及的都是浮汗。毕竟是有些担心的——就忍不住推他转身。  
   
Benny是连转身的震动都承受不起了，他发出呜咽般的声音，像被弄痛了的猫咪，很难想象声源来自这样大只的男人。  
他疼得微微抽搐，脚踝有一瞬间微小的伸缩。如果他还是个少年，这示弱的小细节显然会给他博得更多怜爱。不过他只“曾是少年”……现在这副躯壳，已熬过甫入中年时必然遭逢的肥肿时光，到如今，渐走向另一种清瘦。岁月如刀，以他的肉体为幕，留下的笔触不仅是满头的白发，还有布满细碎伤痕的、会在劳碌后浮肿的脚踝。  
但他的脚踝与脚，仍旧是白。这些部位他惯常会捂起来藏起来，不给它们得见天日。因此无论何时，窥去都细嫩且白。  
而且敏感。  
Albert抓住他抽动过的那侧脚踝，捧在手心里，把鼻子靠上去，又用舌尖扫上去。从突出的踝骨，到蜷紧绷住的脚指关节，都有照顾到。牙尖轻衔住这处的薄皮，假做用力。  
刺激太大了，Benny很大声地呻吟起来，后又断绝。他的手臂在可能的范围内蹭着柔滑的床单。  
攞出嚟、攞出嚟……他呻吟着，热泪浸湿了眼角，然后随着他摇晃头颅的动作，一滴滴地掉落。  
我顶唔顺呀……唔要啦……他挣扎着哀求，面上蒸腾喷薄的红晕，脸颊上血热烫手。  
就好像这不是他要的，这些都不是他自愿。他是被人强求，被绑在这里，强行插入了器具。  
Albert分开他的腿——紧绷的大腿之间，透明颜色的胶制品只露出一个生硬的头。而这露在外面的开关部分，正以一种暴动般的方式扭动着，那种充斥于这个房间内的，恒定悠闲的声音，正源于其中。  
Albert按住Benny的两腿，将之大大地分开。老板的口中发出安慰般的呢喃，他伸手触碰在被挖掘得很彻底的入口处。血肉完全被扯紧了，隔着肉都能觉到震动的辛苦。原本禁闭的小嘴现在也只是松松含着，缝隙间湿滑一片。  
那根东西完全是透明的，甚至能看见微小的电机。角度合宜，便可一探内部的真容……比之扩张器，它有优越处：至少能看见拼死吸附在非人类的性器上的，那些湿热淫靡的肉褶。  
它们原本是浅淡的颜色，现在，至少在疲于吞咽的这一段，已被摩擦蹂躏至烂熟的鲜红色。就像用红酒泡过，可以想见此时在这上面无论施加怎样的刺激，可以收获的疼与爽都是非凡罕有的。至于那张可怜的小嘴，它的肉褶全然不见，有一点点向外翻出的软肉，红得娇艳。  
Albert揉搓着它周遭绷得将要裂开的肉皮，舌头戏谑一样，用力舐舔着Benny竖直挺立的欲望。越多的疼胀在内里，它就愈得昂扬。老板用唾液把它完全濡湿之后，品咂一般含着它充血高热的尖端，发出令承受者羞惭的清晰声响。  
你味道真系……好干净。你冇咩怪嘅味道。  
他感慨着，捏住那透明刑具的磕了药般剧烈摇晃着的头部，将它抽出。整个过程比他想象得还要缓慢、还要辛苦，他的手感觉到阻力，被照顾得很习惯了的肠子咬着这玩意儿不许他用力。终是一寸寸抽出来的，它彰显着它的厉害，中段那些突兀恐怖的巨大的疣状物敲打琢磨在已呈充血糜烂状态的肠壁上，重重刺激着软弱的狭道。  
Benny失声般张大了口叫。他真的不吝于哭叫，他一边尖叫着一边拼死将头颅后仰，用力把他枯白的头发蹭擦在床头枕上。终于那东西被抽出来，轻松一下子到来，他射出来。挺起的肉具没有瞬间倾塌，他的高潮持续了挺久，乳白的分泌物，抽噎般迟缓地吐出，一口又一口。  
最终，他摊在那里，浑身光滑的地方摸上去都是湿的，浑身开了口的地方也都在渗出湿液。他像被从深海里拖出来的一个妖怪，在人间弥留，几分钟内就要彻底脱干躯干内全部的水分子。  
他张着腿光身仰面躺着，任何人这姿势都谈不上雅致，他那模样也确实酷似，正在等死。  
   
从Benny要求把自己反绑起来“处理”，Albert就明白，他有自己的打算，有不可靠人的秘辛。  
Albert记得清楚，他见过Jacky Wu的背包上，长久挂着的一条伞兵绳，依照专业的军队教程打成一束。Jacky背着它，天南海北地浪迹。也许是随时随地，他召唤时，Benny就奔他去。  
也许不顾迢迢千里。  
也许有时，Benny没有回应，就像此时此刻，他心里一定存在过某种程度的抗拒，抗拒在某种迷恋当中一日日下沉最终没顶。他是预见得到自己彻底沉没之后的丑态，他是恐慌于那可能的、被年轻情人放弃的臆想。事到如今，他还期望自己是能够独立于这种情感的，他认为自己还能在经历了Wu生的灌溉之后，继续恣意自由地行走在，这样一个沉浮变幻的世上。  
他以为他还可以的。  
Albert对这样的他说，夜咁迟咗，或者我用手帮你……结果很难达成。他们的前戏，发生在两个耽于酒色的衰退的男人之间，一样样都做得好，姿态力度甚至接吻时舌头缠绕的节奏，样样标准。这样的性事，宛如流水线下来的合格品，光滑生硬，无可指摘。  
Benny半硬不软，他在朦胧中被这种既无法勃发亦无法松快的感觉困扰，汗出如浆。他要Albert尽管用力，即便有硬的指甲划伤了软肉也毫不在意。  
又说：“将我绑起，噉你放咩入嚟都得。你即管放入嚟。（把我捆起来，那你放什么进来都可以。你尽管放进来。）”  
他的前部没有办法完全勃起，后部却已感知到性的召唤，突破了入口之后，即呈上了一整个湿而且热的美妙世界。  
“开发过度”——Albert立时想到这句话，内地的老板们聊天时，很喜欢用的一个词，他们用这个词来形容被改造得面目全非的田地与荒原。那些寂寞荒砂，有的已是繁华沃土，另一些则已被毁得不堪一睹。  
Albert想到这个词之后，他其实有压在Benny身上，双手抱住他的脸。他感觉到这已不算年轻的男人的热泪与汗水漫延染湿了自己的指间。Benny的腿还如年轻时一样，健美修长，笔挺的骨肉形状流畅，延伸向上，忽然凸起一个圆润的弧度。Benny是变老了，仍生有一个好屁股。  
这副好屁股的主人屈起一条长腿，搭在Albert皮肉松弛的腰际。这人对他哭着说：老板，你帮我。  
这种事，Albert真的想不出，谁还能拒绝。  
   
Benny在那东西被拔出后，还是闷闷哭了很久。起初无手可用，便直接用脸在枕头上抹。Albert解开他的手，还未来得及察看手铐的勒痕，就被他抽回手去，捂住了脸。  
只是哭，并没有别的什么，他连哭起来也算得安静，自顾自地，没有解释、也没抱怨。这反倒让Albert觉得心底里有一块是揪紧的。  
可能这次真是比较疼的。选比较辣的器具，不是Albert的本意。他怀的是很简单的心思，Benny想要、也确可以吃得下，他愿效举手之劳。  
总之不能让这夜发生的所有事连一丝一缕的痕迹都留不下。他不能想象未来Benny回忆起他们一道过夜的这一个晚上，会觉得它就像没存在过一样。  
Albert是一个老人了，欢愉皆不久盛。这独一人的高潮他一样觉得有享受到。到后来，他俯下身，长久地抚摸搓揉Benny的皮肉，将他喷溅出的浊液细细舔净。  
我中意你呀，Benny，我真系好中意你。  
这句话他小心翼翼，在不会惹人厌恶的范围内，重复了好几遍。  
Benny用双手捂着脸，遮住了眼睛。他的哭泣到了后来，近乎只是干涩的抽噎。空调发挥作用，他的眼泪早干了，他的汗水也干了。他的身上一片薄寒。  
Albert问他要不要冲凉，他像听不到。做老板没有办法，只好拉起被盖住他。  
就似照顾一个年幼的小孩子，晓得他任性，却还要迁就，不能由着他折磨自己。  
做完这个，更年长的人钻进被里。短暂的犹豫过后，他假作不经意，把一条手臂伸过去，搁置在Benny赤裸的胸腹上。  
Albert抱着他，对他说，瞓觉喇。  
他们的身体紧贴着，肉皮也靠住，亲密无间。这个时候做老板的问道：“Wu生嘅新片系听日开始走活动呀？（Wu先生的新片是明天开始跑活动吗？）”  
几乎是话语出口的同一瞬间，他有听见——他确实听见了——Benny快速地“嗯”了一声。

 

END


End file.
